


Antics 2

by Simetra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Harry Potter - Freeform, Justice, Like very long, Long, Memories, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: This part is simply a prologue. Just giving a brief glimpse of your past and your current situation.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This part is simply a prologue. Just giving a brief glimpse of your past and your current situation.

“Give him to me. I’m his god-father.” Sirius said with teary eyes. It was the night of Halloween and you were currently gathered at Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Sirius. Your heart was weary and filled with grief after discovering the corpses of your best friends. Just a few days ago, you had delivered a secret patronus Lily. If the war was ever won, you wanted to move into the same neighborhood and raise your children together. The both of you thought about your home province of Devon. The area was spacious; good for muggles and wizards alike. You two had so many plans for the future. Now, you were in Hogwarts determining the fate of their newly orphaned child. 

“I believe it is best for Harry to stay with Lily’s sister.” Dumbledore said. “I have already sent McGonagall to survey the area.” The room began to bicker amongst themselves. After five minutes of shouting and crying amongst the order, you stood up; disheartened by what you were going to say next. 

“I agree with Professor Dumbledore.” 

The room quickly turned to face you. Even the Professor was shocked that you didn’t protest. 

“Harry is not safe with us. Correction. During these times, he is not safe in the wizarding world and therefore not safe with us. As painful as it is to be away from him, the muggle world will protect him.” 

“How can you even say that?” Alice asked. “Everyone will know that Harry survived the killing curse. Everyone will know that this beautiful baby boy defeated the darkest wizard of our time. Everyone will know. The whole wizarding world and death eaters alike. Harry needs to be away from all of this.” 

“You wish to deny his talents?” Hagrid commented. “I wish to keep him unknown until he is old enough to handle the truth. Look at us. Before, there was many. Now there isn’t much of us that haven’t gone missing or…” You paused for a moment, remembering your fallen friends. “Sirius. If he stays with us, he will be in grave danger. Not all knows that Voldemort chose Harry. Same thing goes for you two. Our children, our families are still targets. Harry must be clear of all of this.” 

A silence fell upon the room as everyone came to a similar realization. As much as it pained you, you were right, Dumbledore was right. This was for the best. 

That night, you traveled with Dumbledore to Private drive. Sirius said he needed to finish some business and disappeared. You saw as Hagrid came flying on your Fiancé’s bike and you thought it to be quite strange that he would give away such an object. Dumbledore placed your Godson on the doorstep and you began to tear up once again. You kneeled down to the child that looked back at you with the eyes of your best-friend. 

“Your life have change so much, but I promise you, we will be together again. Until then, stay strong. Be a good boy. You are so very much loved Harry.” The child smiled at you and you began to walk away in tears.-------- 

The summer sun beamed through your windows, softly touching your skin and coursing you to open your eyes. On the demand of the warm light, you awoke and stared into the canopy over your bed. You looked to your right and a wind of sadness brushed against you. It’s been nearly twelve years and your husband, Sirius Black, wasn’t beside you. Mores so, it had been nearly twelve years since that memory had occurred. 

You quickly got dressed and moved into the halls to see two beautiful faces run up to you. Each were tall for their height, with black hair and silver eyes. Their mischievous grins told you that they were up to something, and you couldn’t help but smile. 

“Morning mum.” The boys said in sync. 

“Morning Leo. Morning Castiel.” 

Your children were the most important things to you. You remembered the happiness you felt on that late June; screaming at the top lungs, bringing life into the world, one after another. James, Remus, and Peter had teased Sirius throughout your pregnancy. It wasn’t that they meant any harm, but it was a well-known fact that Sirius wasn’t rushing to have children just like he wasn’t rushing to get married. Funny how things work, because the things that once frightened him now gave him power and pride. 

“Are you cutting your hair again?” you asked. 

“You betcha!” Leo replied. 

The twins were seriously identical but as they grew older, it became easier to tell them apart. Leo liked to keep his hair short. More so, Leo was the brawn of the two. He was very protective of you and his younger brother and had quite the bark and bite to match. He gained a bit of a temper, something you assumed was from his father. Still his intentions were always good. Castiel preferred to keep his hair at shoulder’s length. Unlike Leo, he gained most of his personality from you. He was the conscience of the two, making sure to fill in flaws in their mischievous pranks. Still, Castiel wasn’t a push over either. He was a believer in a revenge best served cold. Nonetheless, he was a good kid. 

You returned into your room to put on your earrings. On your little dresser was a family photo. You were sitting in an armchair. Both Leo and Castiel, just little babes at the time, were resting in your arms. Your eyes constantly looked up behind you, smiling at your family that had gathered round. Your mother was on the back-right of your armchair. She looked proudly at the camera, occasionally looking down at you with a smile. Your father was also behind the armchair, but on the left. He too was filled with pride as he looked fiercely into the camera. Occasionally he broke his fierce habit to make googly eyes at Leo. Directly behind you was your husband. He wasn’t paying attention, more like he was smiling at the baby girl in his arms. 

You loved the picture, but it always brought you sadness. It didn’t represent the current situation of your life. It represented what could’ve been. Sirius was locked away in Azkaban; have been since the brutal incident with Peter. Your mother, she was gone. She had perished in the flames trying to protect Ara, your daughter. Sadly, with your mother out of the way, your baby girl was easier to kill. All this, at the hands of those you called cousins. All you had left was your father and twin boys. 

Then again, you refused to return to the home that had taken so much from you. You felt terrible for leaving your father, but he didn’t give you much of a choice. He had a lot of work to do. Besides he was a delegate at Wizengamot and head of a clan that was, in your opinion, untrustworthy. But it wasn’t all bad. Your father now had the company of many of the clan elders taking up space in the manor, each with their own task on Oblivion business. You saw your father at work almost every day and your kids saw him much when they were on vacation. You lived in a townhouse on Eaton Square. Sirius had bought it before you two got married. Guess he wanted to surprise you with a home that could be called your own. It had three floors, an attic, a garden, and a basement. On the third floor were the three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. On the second. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a decent study. On the lower floors, a living room, kitchen, and dining room and another bathroom. You really loved the home, and even when you came out of hiding, you returned to the pleasant residency. It did help that it was closer to your job. 

You worked at the Ministry of Magic as Head of the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical Creatures. You started off as a mere consultant and errand girl. Back then, people pitied you and thought that you weren’t capable of handling a ministry job. Seldom were they right. Given your history, it would seem that having a ministry job would be the task that would break you. But you proved them wrong. You don’t know if it was because you were trying so hard to return to gain a normal life or if it was the drive to prevent another Spriggan mishap but something drove you. Whatever it was, it kept driving you until it helped you prove everybody wrong. 

When you were sure you had everything, you watched as your twins entered the fireplace in the living room and disappear to the Weasleys home. You had fought along Fabian and Gideon Prewett during the war and constantly saw their brother-in-law, Arthur Weasley, at the Ministry. Molly Weasley, Arthur’s wife and sister of Fabian and Gideon, was more than happy to watch over your kids while you went to work. You two became quite close as your twins and hers got along famously. 

You returned home, completely exhausted, considering you were still reading reports on the Basilisks at Hogwarts. Your children followed in afterwards, both tired. You could tell they probably helped with chores at the Weasley Burrow, which you found necessary. Didn’t want your boys to grow up without a single understanding of work and comradery like other specific families. You and your children had all gone to bed, when there was a sudden and heavy knock coming from downstairs.


	2. Feel Good Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight glimpse into what was.

“What is the meaning of this!!!?” your father yelled. 

You had just finished putting the small Leo and Castiel to sleep when you heard your father. You quickly ran down the stairs to see your father confronted by a group of six Ministry Officials from the law department. 

“F/n Black. You are being called into arrest.” One of the officers said. 

“Under what pretenses!?” you inquired. 

“You are the wife of the extremely dangerous Sirius Black. We have reason to suspect that you had something to do with the murder of the Potters and that you could’ve been a potential spy to He-who-should-not-be-named.” 

“WHAT!!!” you and your father yelled together. 

“These allegations are beyond ridiculous. I had nothing to do with their deaths! Why would I!?” you stated. 

“We are asking the same questions. Honestly, some of us can’t phantom that idea and many don’t want to believe it…” 

“THEN WHY!? You father shouted. 

“Because just like Sirius Black, you were extremely close to the Potters. You knew of their secret location…” 

“I just lost my MOTHER! And I just lost my DAUGHTER! At the hand of my traitorous cousins no doubt! YOU REALLY THINK THEY WOULD’VE DIED IF I WAS A SPY!!!” you yelled. 

“You are not taking my daughter. OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!” Your father yelled. 

“Not until we have her.” 

“TO HELL WITH THAT!” your father shouted. 

He had taken out his wand and was about to conjure something nasty when your hands went to his arm. You began to lower his hand as you made another heart-wrenching decision. You walked towards the officials with your arms in front of you. 

“F/n?” your father called out. 

“What is the point of attacking them? All it will do is lessen my chances of being proven innocent.” You turned to the officials. “I am an innocent woman. I would have never harmed those who I loved and I loved James and Lily. They were my family.” 

Tears began to roll down your cheeks as you were placed in chains. The officials began leading you out the door as your father was held back by two other wizards. 

“I’m so sorry to place this burden on you. But you have to promise me that you’ll care for my babies. Promise me you’ll watch over them. Promise that’ll you’ll prove my innocence.” You wept as you were escorted out of Surrey Hill. 

You didn’t remember when you had passed out but you suddenly found yourself in a nightmare. The skies seemed to be unnaturally black, as if the sun never shown past the clouds. The waters beat heavily against the shore rocks of the unfertile and small landscape. The tall fortress scrapped the sky, and as your eyes climbed up, you were terrified by the guards. 

Dementors; The vilest things to have every existed on this earthly plain. Monstrous humanoid abominations dressed in dark black cloaks. They flew eagerly around the cells before a few broke away. You stepped onto the island only to see that the officials had stepped back. When you had turned around, you felt as buried joy was stolen from you. You fell to your knees as you remembered dark things. 

“ALFRED!” 

You remembered screaming for your uncle/mentor as he was killed by the hands of Voldemort. You remembered how the young Amelia Bones screamed for her mother as Mrs. Bones was killed on the foot of the steps. 

There was another brush of a Dementor and another memory appeared. 

“SIRIUS! FREDERICK!” you shrieked. 

Voldemort disappeared as Dumbledore rushed in with reinforcements. You remembered the amount of blood that had covered Sirius and the amount that was spilling out of Frederick. The Hufflepuff you graduated with died in order for you to keep your husband. 

Another sweep and you began remembering scenes from the battle with the giants. 

When you lied helpless on the floor, dejected and stirred in your dark emotions, something occurred to you. Those were the baby memories. Memories that weren’t as bad as the ones you knew were going to surface. You were thinking of conjuring Spriggans to help you escape the hell hole when you remembered why you were there. You needed to endure the torment if you were to be deemed innocent. Worse, if you performed magic, the Dementors would swarm on you like vultures. You thought that the latter was far worse and was heaved up by the ministry officials. 

You stood in an elevator and begun to rise up the flights of Azkaban. You could hear the melancholy groans of the other inmates. You stood in silence as you listened to their pain and occasional calls of despair. When the elevator stopped, you were placed outside. Two Dementors swarmed down and feed on your happiness. You began to remember the day you found out that Sirius was taken to Azkaban and you began to break down. 

The officials moved out of the elevator and proceed to put you into a cell. They looked at you with pity before disappearing down the halls. 

“What a life you must have had to crumble like that.” A voice said in the dark. 

They were unsympathetic as they made the comment. You paid no mind before moving to a corner and resting your head in your arms. 

“I wonder?” The man said with a familiar sass. “What dark wizard could be so happy as to fall so easily under the Dementors?” 

You became agitated and couldn’t help but respond. 

“I’m here on the faults of my husband you schmuck.” 

You heard as the man on the other side quickly moved across his part of the cell. A vibrating sound echoed softly in your cell room as you assumed he hit something metal. By the sounds of the vibration, you concluded that they were bars separating the both of you. You were slightly startled, but you knew that the prisoner couldn’t harm you. 

“F/n?” 

You began to raise your head from your lap and pierce towards the other side of the chamber. You couldn’t see this person’s face and it bothered you. Still, many wizards and witches in Azkaban knew who you were and being that there were Dementors guarding the place, you simply placed your head back into your lap. 

“No. this isn’t right. Why…why are you here?” the voice said with immense sorrow. 

“I don’t know you.” you whispered. 

“And it would have been for the best if you never did.” 

The amount of pain in his voice, you began to question yourself before you theorized who was in your dark cell. His voice had changed considerably but you had a gut feeling. 

“Sirius?”


	3. The Headmaster and His Offer

You held your wand in your hand. You didn’t think intruders would be so kind as to ever knock on your door, but after the murder of James and Lily, you made sure to always have your wand besides you. You walked down the stairs as your sleepy boys pierced their heads down the stair case. You looked through the peep whole only to see a rather old man with long white hair and an equally long beard to match. 

“Go back to bed boys.” You called back. 

You could hear the muffled feet dragged across the floor and back into their bedrooms. 

“Not to be rude or anything Professor, but it’s three in the morning.” 

“I am aware of that, and truly that is my fault.” 

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest and probably most eccentric wizard of your time had taken quite the stroll down from the Castle school grounds in Scotland to your door in London. You began to wonder whether the man had a serious case of sleep walking or if he came to tell you that your twins did something so incredibly mischievous at school, that it wasn’t found out about until now. 

Your twins were about to enter their third year at Hogwarts, a very interesting time considering that they would gain the freedom to elect their own subjects and begin thinking about their future. More so, it would be your godson’s third year as well. 

“I’ve come to offer you a position at Hogwarts.” The professor said. 

You had the kettle boiled and summoned it to pour the hot water into the two cups of chamomile. You had moved into the living room where you conjured a small fire on this windy summer night. 

“That may be problematic considering my work at the ministry.” You replied. 

“I’ve consulted Fudge. He think it’s a good idea to have you teach a new subject we are adding to the Hogwarts academics.” He stated. 

“Oh really. I thought he would be the first person to reject it considering my godson is there.” You replied. 

It’s been thirteen years and you still couldn’t believe that you weren’t awarded custody to James and Lily’s son. The ministry thought it scandalous that you, the wife of the infamous Sirius Black, could receive custody over the boy. You were supposed to have him when he turned eleven, but the incident with Flammel’s stone followed by the boy’s encounter with the heir of Slytherin, only reinforced their belief in keeping Harry in the muggle world. The only communication you had with him, was through letters, the presents you sent, and your sons. That too was bothersome considering that he only knew of your existence through his new freedom at Hogwarts. That was followed by a brief introduction at King Cross. He was delighted to know that there was another adult out in the world that cared for him, but his Uncle swept you away right before cursing you for dropping the boy at his doorstep. That summer, your letters were interrupted by a house-elf and you were beginning to wonder if the world loved to torment you. 

“At first he was, but he has a tremendous amount of confidence in you and your skills, he concluded that you were the best choice. On a side note, I was going to add you regardless of his opinion.” Dumbledore answered 

“So what is this mystery class.” 

“Magical Beings. I believe you are the best choice in distributing such knowledge.” 

“Yeah. You know that does sound nice but my job Professor. Head of Regulation is quite important you know? Unless…does this mean I just got sacked!?” 

“No…just temporarily re-located. Think of it like this. Your office won’t be at Whitehall but at Hogwarts instead. And you’ll be getting two assistants.” 

“That actually doesn’t sound bad.” You replied. 

“Besides, what better way to connect with Harry then being his mentor?” Dumbledore finished. 

You gave Dumbledore a smirk look. A jeering smile formed returned your gesture. 

“Come on…you know you want to.” He chimed. 

You agreed to the professor’s offer before discussing other worldly news, events, and eventually heading to bed. 

It was strange knowing that you were going to return to Hogwarts. You sat on your bed before opening the drawer of your lamp table. You picked up a black leather book that you hadn’t touched in two years. You had made a duplicate of it when you were certain that Harry was going to Hogwarts. You took out quite a few pictures, considering he wouldn’t know the faces in them. Still, he would have images of his parents. You knew it would mean so much to him. You had given the album to Hagrid who then delivered it to Harry during the end of his first year. Before that event, you had the original buried in a random trunk in your attic. 

In gold letters were the words “Memories.” You turned to the first page to see the first picture you had ever taken with you and your friends. A smaller version of you was perched behind two others. You were laughing uncontrollably as you wrapped your arms around the others. A boy with greasy black hair was blushing madly as the beautiful girl with red hair smiled widely. You flipped through the pages and began to see the young familiar faces and scenes of a time long gone. 

After you had gone through the book, you remembered why you had packed it away. With each wonderful photo, a surge of sadness was added by the turn of adulthood. You had ended your friendship with Severus Snape when you found out he was part of the Death Eaters. James and Lily were killed at such a young age. Frank and Alice went mental, and many others that you went to school with were either terrified, went missing, found dead, or joined the Death Eaters. The only contact you had with Remus were through letters. He refused to physically be in your life because he thought he could harm your children. He did say that he would always be there if ever he were needed though. Sirius was locked in Azkaban; probably losing his sanity by now. Worse, Peter was dead. It wasn’t the fact that he was died years ago, it was the fact he had committed suicide, taken the lives of innocents, and brought your husband down with him. Before you knew it, you had drifted off to sleep, the album resting by your side.


	4. When the Going Gets Tough but the Tough Refuse to Go

There was silence in the cell. You had called out the name and yet the man refused to speak. The silence bothered you not because of its nature, but because he wasn’t confirming or denying the identity. 

“Sirius!?” you said once more. 

This time, your voice was stern. You forgot about the pain as a rage washed over you. All those happy memories rushed towards one specific time; the death of your friends. The Dementors began to appear near the cell entrance. As angry as you were, the surfacing of such happy times probably tempted their hunger. They lurked near the door and you felt as the room’s temperature dropped. You armor began to crack when you heard the door’s unlocking themselves. You felt smaller and more helpless then you ever did in your life as they closely approached you. Suddenly the man next door began to yell. 

“Don’t you touch her you abominable cretins!!!” 

The Dementors looked across the cell and you could tell that they were agitated by the sudden outburst. They moved to the bars when you heard the horrible sound of happiness being ripped out of a human. When they had finished, they simply retreated from your cell and locked the door. You knew that they hadn’t disappeared, but that they were simply waiting for another outburst. 

You moved to the bars and from the faint glow of the moonlight, the man’s face was made visible. You placed your hands through the bars, unaware that you were unconsciously caressing his hair as he lied on the floor. Earlier, he was gasping for air but began to calm down. He slowly began to sit up straight. When he was back to normal, his hands lightly held onto yours as though his life depended on it. 

“You have a lot to explain.” You said as fought back the tears. 

You awoken from your dream having no idea why you were remembering that moment nearly twelve years after it had come to be. Worse, you didn’t feel like you were alone in your bedroom. You flicked on the lights only to shriek at the top of your lungs. There, in the corner of your bedroom was a ghastly figure. It resembled a skeleton and the shadows didn’t help to make the figure look like a friendly. Dressed in what appeared to be shaggy prison garb, you defiantly felt that the figure was staring back at you. Before you could grab your wand, a soft golden light hit you and you found yourself fast asleep. 

You woke up with a shock; sweat pronouncing on your forehead by the events of last night. In mere seconds, you had calmed yourself, reassuring that it was just a nightmare. That was until you noticed the other presences in the room. 

“They summoned me last night. Said that it was an emergency. When I arrived, they were shook to the core. I asked for your whereabouts and they said you had shrieked in the middle of the night. A figure had emerged from your room and told them to be quiet before exiting off into the night. I found you under a sleeping spell. Nothing harmful but altogether strange.” 

The premature lines and the flecks of grey in the man’s hair didn’t change the fact that you knew who was before you. It was Remus. Castiel’s god-father and old friend of yours. You turned to the corner and saw the two boys. You were happy to see Remus but it dawned on you that someone broke into your house. Worse, you believed to know who that someone was. 

You began to get severely anxious and frustrated. It had taken you a while to get over your paranoia but this incident had proven why you had it in the first place. Remus tried to calm you down but you quickly got up and rushed to the fireplace. 

Remus, Leo, and Castiel, emerged shortly after you flooed to the Ministry of Magic in nothing but your night gown. You caught the stares of other wizards but you didn’t care. You were frightened and needed to know what was going on. Remus threw a random cloak over you as you rushed to a specific room. You barged through the doors, ignoring the wizards gathered there and stated your case openly. 

“WHERE IS SIRIUS BLACK!?” 

The room looked at you with shock. More concerned, Remus and the children did the same. Guards had followed from behind and were making an attempt to escort you out when Cornelius Fudge raised his hand, signaling them to keep you here. The room looked at the other three. It was obvious that they weren’t going to find out what was going on until you had a private word with the Minister and company. 

The door closed and you found yourself confronted by Bartemius Crouch Snr. He looked suspicious. Everyone there did, but he, he was aggressive. 

“You did it. You freed the criminal!” Snr. accused. 

“Freed? Merlin’s beard explain yourselves!?” you responded with slight annoyance. 

Looks were exchanged once more. Seems like there were more questions now than before you barged in. 

“We were just made aware that Sirius Black have escaped from Azkaban a mere three days prior.” Cornelius said. “Our question is, what made you question his whereabouts in the first place?” 

“Because she have seen him, haven’t you F/n.” Dumbledore asked. 

You shrugged. You weren’t sure of whom you saw last night. And to make such accusations. It could have been your mind playing tricks on you. Then again, the prison garb. If there was one person who was locked in Azkaban and didn’t want to harm you, it had to be him. Scrimgeour offered you a seat and some tea as Dumbledore pressed you to explain your current situation. He had a slight look of guilt considering he was at your home just a few hours ago. 

“I was remembering something. More specifically, my time in Azkaban. But I was remembering a certain moment. The first day I arrived in particular.” 

“No need to explain the memory F/n.” Scrimgeour commented. 

“I woke up only to feel that I wasn’t alone in my room. Turned on my light and there was a man in Azkaban garb and…and…oh my gosh!” You said before placing your head in your hands. 

You guessed that you needed to hear yourself say it in order to believe it. 

“He broke into your house?” Scrimgeour asked. 

“I don’t think so. Not if he remembers where I keep the spare key.” 

“Why haven’t you moved it?” Snr. interrogated. 

“Because it is a difficult place for muggles and wizards alike to find unless they know where to look, and it wasn’t like I was expecting my husband to escape from prison!” You defended. 

“Why didn’t you come to us immediately when it happened?” Cornelius asked. 

You looked at your clothes and looked at the men. 

“You think I would’ve appeared in my nighty if I had taken my sweet time!?” You answered. 

“I suppose Remus knows a little something.” Dumbledore said. 

Bartemius briefly left the room as you four carried on the conversation. 

“He’s free. He’s really out there? But how?” you questioned. 

“That is being investigated as we speak.” Scrimgeour said. “And further actions are being issued.” 

Bartemius returned to the room with Remus following behind. He seemed more worried about the current situation and he had every right to be. 

“You know who your attacker was?” Remus questioned. 

“It appears Sirius Black has escaped Remus.” Dumbledore answered. 

“And with that said, you, your sons, and the young Potter are in danger.” Cornelius commented. 

“I don’t have reason to suspect he would harm our sons. After all, when he left, all he did was tell them to remain silent. He didn’t kill me although he easily could have. But Harry? What does Harry have to do with this?” 

“We believe that Sirius escaped to finish the job He-who-should-not-be-named couldn’t complete.” Cornelius answered 

You didn’t believe that your husband was indeed after your godson but who knew? You had spent nearly half a year in that terrible space and the damage that was dealt was inconsiderable. You knew the laws of the prison. Fact remains, there wasn’t any to begin with. As long as the inmates were alive and in their cell, the Dementors can rule however they wanted. They took pleasure in you being there. What could be more exciting than two people who could share similar and powerful joys amongst themselves? So many repressed happy memories rising to the surface; you could only imagine their anger when half of the equation left. There was no telling what could have happened to Sirius in the time span of twelve years but it couldn’t have been good. If he really was in your house, the life had been sucked out of him. If he wasn’t insane then, you were certain that he was now and there was no telling what goes on in the head of a madman. 

You exited the room to be greeted with your sons, your father, and the Wizards that crowded near the Minister’s office. It was only natural that they wanted to learn about what had occurred in that room. You should have been kicked out a long time ago considering your current state of dress. When that didn’t happen, the suspicion rose to an all-time high. 

“F/n. I advise you to go home. You don’t want to be here when I address the press.” Cornelius whispered. 

“I will be accompanying Mrs. Black on her way home.” Dumbledore stated. “Seeing as Mr. Lupin will be situated there as well.” 

You looked at the Professor before signaling your company to follow you. 

Once you had returned home, your father took your sons to their room. You had changed into something proper while your guest stayed in your study. “How do you escape Azkaban?” Remus asked. 

“I could escape Azkaban if I were to ever be tossed there, although it would look quite suspicious if the event ever arose. Still, I do wonder what could have sparked him to do so now.” Dumbledore commented. 

“What boggles me is why he came here?” Remus asked. 

“That is quite obvious.” Your father and the Headmaster stated. 

“How so?” Remus peered once more. 

“A wise man once said that a home was a place that you could leave everything you love without questioning it would still be there. Despite the dark events, I have no doubt that Sirius loved his family.” Your father said. 

“That’s romantic.” You said. “I thought that could be the case. At the same time, he didn’t plan on staying, which could mean that he is letting go of all this. Maybe he just came to see what time have done while he was away. And once he saw enough, he would be able to make a decision.” You answered. 

Your father gave you a sympathetic look. He knew what you had gone through and it crushed him to see that you in such a state. Your words were almost cold but your eyes told him the truth. 

“Which leads to my offer. Remus, I am asking you to return to Hogwarts as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” The professor inserted. 

“This is no time to be joking.” Lupin said. “Next you’ll say that she should teach at the castle as well.” 

“I am teaching at the castle.” You answered. 

“Since when!?” Your father asked. 

“Since a mere few hours before the break in.” 

“F/n will be teaching a class on status Beings. I had already kept you in mind but I didn’t know where to find you. Seeing you at the Ministry gave me hope that you would take the offer. Your skills are needed, and now, more than ever, your friendship is needed as well.” 

Remus exchanged a few looks between you and the professor, which sparked a slight question in you. 

“How long have you been planning this Professor?” You asked. 

“Since Lockheart.” He answered. 

“Remus. You might as well say yes. I mean, the Professor is eager and we always know he gets what he’s after if it crucial to anything. Besides, you’re not disappearing on me like before.” 

Remus sighed. There was no hope in refusing the request of you and the Professor at the same time.


	5. A Change in Plans

You were in the privacy of your office, and yet somehow, the press outside your door could be heard. Although muffled, you knew that they were throwing questions hoping that you would answer them. Cornelius Fudge was sitting in an armchair in front of your desk quite displeased by the ruckus happening outside. You knew that the Minister would be coming to your office. When a high ranking member of the Ministry sends in a resignation, as Minister, you make it your duty to find out why such a decision is being made and if there is anything that could be done to cancel such actions. 

A week had almost finished and the news of Sirius’ escape had spread like wildfire. Precautions were being made to ensure his capture, and yet you didn’t feel like it was enough. You took a sip of Beetle Berry Whiskey, as you began recalling your past. Sirius may be innocent, if what he told you in Azkaban was true. Still, the psyche could only take so much so you began questioning yourself. What would you do if Sirius was indeed after your Godson? Were you ready to take necessary action? If so, how could you if you were being stretched? 

Dumbledore had promised you two assistants when he made your deal. You thought that it would help ease the stresses of being a teacher and the Head of Regulation. With things getting riled up, you needed to pick a priority and a vow is always important. 

“Is there really nothing I can do to change your mind F/n?” Cornelius asked as you poured him another glass of whiskey. 

“Let’s face it. I love this job. At the same time, it was never the field I imagined I would be in. If it wasn’t for my trip to Azkaban, I still would have been an Auror. To be quite fair, I think I was pretty good at it. Wouldn’t you say so Rufus?” 

The bottle of whiskey floated towards Rufus Scrimgeour who was sitting closer to the door then the desk. During the War, Rufus had saved your skin on multiple occasions. He even represented you during the trial although, much was a stake for him. 

“I would think so. A bit untraditional but good none the less. I would even go as far and say that you are a barrier between young Mr. Potter and Sirius. Dumbledore is good, but he has a whole school to govern, and serves as Supreme Mugwump. If ever he were to be called off, it could be disastrous.” Rufus answered. 

“And if I remain as head and I get called off, then what?” you stated. 

“Your talents are needed here!” Cornelius stated. 

“And I am also needed there. I swore to Lily I would protect her and I would protect her child. I already broke one promise and I would kiss a Dementor before I broke another.” You said. 

“Very well.” Cornelius said giving up. 

“Retired at the age of what? Thirty three?” Rufus asked. 

“Gives me time to re-center myself. And I’m still young. What, I got like another century and change in me?” you joked. 

“What about that Remus Lupin. Are you aware of his condition?” Cornelius asked. 

“Have been longer then you have. Don’t worry, Dumbledore made preparations for Lupin longer than you think.” 

Cornelius looked at you stranger. It was true that Remus only went to Hogwarts because Dumbledore was persistent. That and he had brought the Womping Willow to school grounds and helped give the Shrieking Shack its name. Not many knew this though. If you really thought about it, you believed that only nine people knew that truth and three of them had passed. 

“I do hope you are able to watch out for him. Now, I should be off. I will be sending you a status detail before you head off to the Castle.” 

“Status detail Rufus?” you questioned. 

“You need the law behind you incase…in case some of your actions are forbidden.” 

You stiffened as you understood what he was telling you. 

“I’ll take my leave as well. But before I forget, you should know that Harry doesn’t know about Sirius.” Cornelius mentioned. 

“Like he barely knows me.” you said with false glee. 

“F/n!” Cornelius scolded. “If everything goes right, you might find an extra member to your household. Until then, put a cap on Sirius.”


	6. The Scarlet Train

“You know, I’ve been wondering. Where are the boys?” Remus asked. 

Remus had been staying in your home since the break-in. He felt uncomfortable but he was a sucker for puppy eyes. Besides, it made the kids feel comfortable to know there was another adult in the house. In addition, you believed that a nice comfy mattress would do him some good. 

“With their grandfather. I go to the Manor in Surrey during the last parts of summer holidays; spend time with dad. He’ll be dropping them at the Leaky Cauldron. Do you want to come alon…” 

“No. I prefer to head to the station and onto the train before anyone can bother me.” 

“Then I’ll give you a ride.” You said. 

You exited your home and Remus sighed in awe. 

“I’ve seen it parked here but I never imagined you maintained it so well.” He said. 

“She still purrs like a kitten.” 

Your Chevy Impala was very important to you. You remember the glee you got when you saw it parked on your driveway back when you were a teen. A nice Christmas present. Your mother had made some special improvements to keep you safe. It was one of the few things you had left of her. 

You drove to Kings Cross and loaded the luggage on a trolley cart. 

“See you inside.” Remus said. 

You re-entered your car and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. When you did arrive, you noticed a ministry car waiting outside. You quickly entered the inn and was welcomed by Molly’s loud voice scolding the children. 

“F/n. Oh am I glad to see another adult here.” She said. “Here to see the children off?” 

“Actually, I’ll be off with them. I’ll be teaching this year. How was Egypt?” 

“Egypt was wonderful, although it had its moments. And teaching? Is it because of…” 

“That actually happened before the whole ordeal. The cab is waiting outside.” 

“Good.” Arthur said as he appeared from the corner. “Then we should be off.” 

“I’ll take some of the kids and luggage in my car if you don’t mind. Don’t think the cab will be comfortable with everyone crammed inside.” You offered. 

“Good idea.” Arthur agreed. 

When you stepped outside, you entered your car and got the engine running. You were surprised to hear the rush of kids running to your car and fighting over seats. 

“Fred, George, up front. Ron, Harry, Castiel, Leo, back.” You said to ease the tension. 

You followed behind the cab that took many interesting routes you had never noticed before. You had cut travel time in half and was quickly at the station. You all loaded the luggage trolleys and speed towards platform 9 ¾, everyone disappearing through the secret barrier. You felt a rush of excitement as you saw the scarlet train. It had been nearly fifteen years since you last sat on the pale green cushions. 

You followed some familiar notion, walking past the occupied compartments through each car until you found what your heart was looking for. Inside, you found that you weren’t the only one longing for nostalgia. In the corner lied your dear friend, snuggled to himself taking a nap. 

“Just like the first day huh Remus?” 

You remained quiet, not wanting to wake your sleeping friend. You picked up a cushion and began to smile. Carved into the wood were six images. There was a stag print, followed by a dog print, a symbol of a moon, and a rat print. Below the particular four was a lily and a wolf print. 

“So we would always ride the train together.” You whispered. 

You stepped out the compartment to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry about to enter. 

“All the compartments are full. Is it okay if we stay here?” Hermione asked. 

They noticed the man sleeping in the corner and a slight look of disdain came across their faces. 

“Don’t worry. He doesn’t bite.” You said. “I don’t think he’s waking up anytime soon. You know what, I’ll just find somewhere else to sit. I know that kids like their privacy.” 

You made your way to the front of the train as the children passed up and down the aisles. Castiel and Leo were sitting with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. As you passed their compartment, you gave them a look that told them to behave. You pressed against the wall as the trolley witch pushed her cart. She gave a quick glare at your sons and company and you knew exactly what it meant. You were stopped a few times by eager students who wanted to see your Oblivion markings or learn about your husband. You didn’t mind showing the marks and you simply told them that such matters weren’t appropriate for their age. 

You entered the head of the train. You saw that it would be weird for you to partake in whatever conversation was going on. You felt a slight bit disappointed considering you wouldn’t be able to see Remus’s reaction when he woke up. As the train progressed on its course, you spent most of your time looking out the window; watching as the skies began to drizzle and eventually rain. Occasionally, you answered a few questions from the perfects. Many seemed interested in high ministry jobs which was kind of nice to hear. And then there was Percy. The Weasley began discussing relative theory in the management of magic, slowly causing you to doze off into a light sleep. 

\---------- 

“I’m sorry, but do you mind if I join you?” you asked. 

You didn’t know why, but you were drawn to a particular compartment. When you saw the big smile of the orange hair girl, you felt welcomed. 

“F/n L/n.” you said as you extended your hand out to the young girl and boy. 

“Lily Evans.” The girl replied as she shook yours. 

You looked at the boy next to her who was observing you with shock. 

“No need to be surprised. Not all of the so called sacred twenty nine are pretentious stuck ups.” You assured. 

“Severus Snape.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” You said. 

You could see the look of confusion on Lily’s face when you mentioned the title given to full pure-blood families. 

“I’m guessing you’re muggle-born?” you asked. 

“What’s a muggle?” she replied. 

“Those without magic.” Severus answered. 

“I don’t mean any offense by it.” You moved in closer to them. “I couldn’t care less about such things.” you whispered. “Besides, as long as you have magic, who cares if your pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born. You’re a witch or wizard anyway.” You stated. “But I do advise you to stay away from the Black family. They…think differently than I do.” 

There was a loud knock on the door and a rather stupid looking boy pressed against the window. You took out your wand and gave it a little flick causing the blind to drop. 

“Who was that?” Lily asked. 

“That was Sirius Black. He’s a different breed in the family. Rather not pay him attention or he’ll bother us throughout the whole train ride.” 

\----------- 

“Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black!” you heard a voice say. 

Percy was shaking you, calling you to wake. There was a sudden hard jolt and you shot up. 

“The train seemed to have stopped but I know for a fact we are not there.” Percy informed. 

You could hear the sounds of frightened whispers asking about the current situation. You examined the compartment to notice that all the lights had blown out. When you turned to look outside the window, you could only see rain and fog. You squinted some more only to see a dark and ghastly figure sweeping towards the train. 

Another jolt commenced as you exited the perfect compartment and looked down the corridors. As you took a breath, you noticed that it had become visible. The temperature was quickly descending and you knew what was coming. You quickly placed your wand to your throat. 

“Everybody! Find a compartment now!” you yelled. 

Your voice was amplified and suddenly there was a third, yet harder jolt. You rocked to the side but you quickly regained your balance. 

You swiftly turned around, shooting a white beam from your wand. A large artic wolf composed violently leaping at the Dementor who dared to approach you. 

You began to speed through the car, children running into different compartments and out of your way. You began to move faster as you noticed a pair of Dementors hurling towards your children’s compartment. They only got the door slightly opened before you sent your patronus after them. 

“Everything alright?” you asked when you approached your children. 

“After you aren’t they Black?” Draco commented. 

“I don’t have time to deal with you Malfoy.” 

You looked further down the compartment only to see more of the dark creatures flee. This made you uncomfortable because they were fleeing from a white light you didn’t cast. Worse, the light was coming from Harry’s compartment. 

You lunged towards the source to see Harry passed out in his seat. Remus was standing fiercely between the children, a slight smile creeping up on him. 

“Took your time did we? Your becoming slow.” Remus said. 

“You’re so funny.” You said sarcastically. “Would’ve got here sooner if I wasn’t attacked.” 

“You too?” he asked. 

“And the twins.” 

Remus began searching through his bags in search for the chocolate he always kept. You exited the compartment and shouted. 

“Trolley Witch!” you called out. 

The witch suddenly appeared as you sunk your hand into your robe pockets. 

“A piece of chocolate to each of the children on board. This should cover it.” 

The trolley Witch began travelling down the compartment on your orders. Harry slowly came to, a bit dazed on what happened. Remus had explained the events before taking you to the conductor. 

“My children Remus. They went after my kids.” You said as you gritted your teeth and speed to the corridor.


	7. Home

The rage slowly declined as you became closer to Hogwarts. The familiar settings brought back a sweet nostalgia that eased your anger. In the great halls, you were seated between Severus Snape and Remus; looking at the peering faces of students. It was not often that parents were added to the staff at Hogwarts. Your heart was swelling with joy and sadness. Even though you were back in the house of your childhood, you were there without your best friends. 

“First I’m pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin who kindly consented to filling the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Secondly I want to announce another added curriculum, Beings and other Sentients. With this, I am also pleased to welcome Professor F/n Black of Clan L/n. Good luck professors” Dumbledore said. You stood up and did a little bow with Lupin as the hall was filled with clapping. 

“Never suspected that you would become a teacher. Pictured you as a fighter type. Then again, how odd your path had shifted.” Severus commented. 

“Nice to see you too.” 

After the feast, you were pulled aside by Dumbledore. 

“Resigning from your job I heard. I hope you weren’t pressured into doing so.” He said. 

“On the contrary, it is quite the opposite. Gives me time to have a clear mind for when I teach here. But the Dementors?” 

“I know. But the rules are clear. In case of an escape, they go out to receive their prisoners. Unheard of but it is in the law.” 

You began to frown, but Dumbledore had a strange way of reversing such facial expressions. 

“You room is in 1D and in case you wanted to know, Fortuna Major.” 

You gave off a radiant smile. 

“Thank you Professor.” You said before heading to your room. 

\--- 

“F/n. You have to wake up.” 

His voice was low and to be honest, becoming quite hoarse. His hair was growing irregularly and he was losing weight rapidly. You slowly began to wake up, pulling yourself up from the walls. You slowly crawled over to the bars that separated your space from his. You fixed your fingers through the slots, and began to weep slowly. 

“You mustn’t do that.” Sirius whispered. His hands entwined with yours through the bars. 

“They’re not going to release you.” You lowly replied. “I can’t leave you here.” 

Sirius began to give you a solemn look. It was quickly replaced by a firm fire in his eyes. 

“They need their mother and we both know that I deserve to be here.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Your voice increased by a little as you scolded Sirius. “There deaths wasn’t on you.” 

You had been in Azkaban for nearly five months. You had gone through your trial and all evidence proved that you couldn’t have possibly known anything about Sirius’ plans. To put it in the simplest terms, you were a victim of Sirius’ madness; a heroine of war who was betrayed by the madman just like the Potters were. It was your last day in Azkaban, and you were a falling apart. 

You could hear the sounds of wizards approaching the cell. Your sobs became heavier as Sirius squeezed your hands. 

“Listen to me. Listen to me! You are going to be free. If any of us deserve to be, it is you. Wipe those tears from your face. Don’t give them a reason to keep you here.” 

“I’ll try to get you out, I’ll…” 

“Don’t make a promise you cannot keep! I had already accepted my fate the minute he blew himself up. But that alone is a mystery. Look at me. The boys are your only priority. Forget me my love. For their sake and mine.” 

\----- 

You woke up suddenly, sweat protruding from your forehead. Worse, your Oblivion markings were burning. You surveyed your room, making sure you weren’t in Azkaban. It was quite nicely decorated if you said so yourself. You slowly began to get up and walk towards the window. The warm sun greeted you as the sweet summer breeze flew in. Then it hit you. You had overslept and only had twenty minutes for breakfast. 

“May I have some eggs and toast with a glass of pumpkin juice?” You called out into nowhere. 

Just as such, your order appeared. 

“I always thought that was a rumor. Thank you!” 

You quickly got dressed and prepared to teach your new students.


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A month had passed and you were walking down the halls getting ready for your next class when you saw Severus coming towards your direction. 

“Morning.” You said cheerfully. 

“Morning.” He replied slight bitterly. 

Now as a member of Hogwarts staff, you found yourself battling Snape. Your sons would complain about him taking points away from Gryffindor just because he felt like it. You thought they were exaggerating but being there changed your understanding. If he wanted to be petty, you were going to do the same exact thing. But instead of punishing the Slytherins, you would reward the Gryffindors as your form of retaliation. Still every once in a while, an old guilt would resurface. You always cared for Severus. Even though your friendship had been cut short, you didn’t believe that it had run its course. You always carried a small hope that one day, you and Severus would be friends once again. It’s what Lily would’ve desired. But that’s all that it was at the moment; a small lingering hope. 

But back to brighter things, you were also competing with another Teacher. As far as you knew, Defense Against the Dark Arts were the students favorite class with yours coming in second. But you had to hand it to Remus. The Defense Against the Arts was never a sturdy position with teachers changing every year. Quirell perished with the result of the stone, Lockheart was a joke, and Professors before them didn’t last. Remus now, was giving students the experience and knowledge they needed without being a bore and considering his class was more hands on, you were more understanding in letting his class take first place. 

As you continued down the hall you noticed a familiar rat run towards you. He was running away from another familiar cat and you pieced the two together. As Scabbers made his way towards you, you knelt down and scooped him from the floor. He was whining as the cat attempted to jump at you. You gave Crookshanks a good glare and he immediately calmed down. Crookshanks had been fixed on Scabbers over other small beings and you couldn’t tell why. 

“You poor little thing. Mr. Shanks bothering you again. I’ll take you back to your owner so don’t worry.” You cooed. 

You were petting the rat on your way to class to ease its mind. Still, you couldn’t help but feel like Scabbers looked oddly familiar. He was the Weasleys’ family pet, but at the same time, you couldn’t help but feel that you’ve known this rat before then. You even found it strange that he had managed to live so long. You pushed the thoughts aside as you entered your class room. You placed the rat in Ron’s hand before beginning the lesson. 

After class, you were placed in charge of watching the students in the Great Hall. You had a lot of free time; only teach two classes a day. You often spent it offering your tutelage to eager students or doing what you were doing at the moment. You were eating an apple you found to be unusually delightful when Seamus Finnigan ran towards a table. 

“He’s been sited! He’s been sited!” the boy cried as children awed in curiosity. 

You approached the table and looked over their shoulders. 

“Duftown? That’s not far from here.” You listened as the children stated their worries. 

“There is nothing to fear. If Sirius Black arrives he will have to pass the Dementors. Then he would have to slip past alarming ghost. Then he would have to get through the teachers.” 

“But’s he’s already slipped passed them haven’t he.” Finnigan said. 

“And he’s broken into your house as well.” Another student mentioned. 

“Which begs the question. How are you with us now?” 

You kind of froze, figuring out a proper answering. 

“Guess I wasn’t worth killing. Knocked me out he did. But never mind that. He is going to have a terribly difficult time breaking in here if the Castle is his target.” 

You walked away with thoughts swirling in your head. 

‘Sirius, why are you coming to Hogwarts? Why are you making this hard?’ 

\------- 

You turned off the kitchen lights and moved up the stairs. As you walked through the halls, you made sure every window was shut and every room empty. You approached the nursery and you couldn’t help but smile. 

Sirius was standing in the middle of the room, swaying back and forth with a small baby in his arm. You peeped and looked at the other cradles. Castiel and Ara were fast asleep as always. Only Leo had more energy. 

You looked up to see Sirius smiling at you. A few moments later, he tucked Leo into his cradle and softly walked away. 

“Finally. And with no fuss.” Sirius said. 

You folded your hands behind Sirius and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. He still was a loud and immature goofball but, since the kids arrived, you saw a different side of him. You didn’t have any doubts the day you married him, but still surprised, Sirius made a good father. 

“He bite me earlier today.” Sirius said. 

“Leo?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Want me to kiss it better?” you teased. 

“Amongst others things.” Sirius said with a sly look. 

“Really?” you said intrigued. 

“What? I can’t help it…if I wanted to…” 

“Sirius…” 

“I can’t help it even if I could…” Sirius said as he swooped you off the floor. 

Carrying you into your bedroom, as Sirius continued to sing, you couldn’t help but think that things weren’t so bad. Everything had moved so fast. One minute you were a student at Hogwarts, the next you were married with kids. That wasn’t bad, so is life. You just didn’t think that you would be forced to go into hiding along with other close friends of yours. 

You remembered the day you found out about the prophecy. Everyone began panicking as there were three couples due in the late month of July. When things began to settle, you approached Dumbledore in privacy. You told him that between you and the Longbottoms, Lily’s child was the one that needed the most protection. Dumbledore looked at you and to your surprise, he told you he knew. As the year worsened it became apparent that you could no longer stay put. At the last minute, you and Sirius went into hiding without telling anybody. 

“I wonder how much time they would give us.” Sirius said devilishly as he pulled your legs around him. 

“Such rascal.” You giggled. But something had changed. Sirius’ eager face was annoyed and no longer focused on you. 

In your room, floating by the end of your bed was a doe patronus. The patronus didn’t respond nor did it move. In the nursery, little cries began to fill the room. Sirius staggered off of you and out to tend to the children.

“F/n? He knows. The dark lord knows and is going after Lily. Tonight! He is going to the Hollow. You have to get there! You have to save her!” 

The Patronus vanished and you quickly got dressed. You exited the room and made your way towards the front door. 

“Where are you…” 

“Call my parents, get them here. Start notifying the Order. He’s after Harry.” You ordered. 

“How is that possible!? No one knows their location!” 

“Apparently he does.” 

You apparatted with, slight difficulty, outside of Godric Hollow. There was a charm placed near Lily’s cottage so those who tried to find or enter by means of travelling magic would be rebounded. You couldn’t summon your spriggans; too much attention and you would blow your position. You began shuffling through the streets when you arrived at the small cottage. A sickening feeling formed in the pit of your stomach, rising up through your throat as you noticed the front door. 

It was wide open, leaves blowing into the dark house. The only light source was coming from the second floor. You walked into the home and made began walking towards the stairs. You could hear something from above, and it wasn’t pleasant. 

As the stairs became visible, so did something else. You kept yourself from screaming, trembling as you went to your friend. James was lying on the floor, and as you felt for a pulse, you were certain he was gone. Then, it became clearer; the sounds of crying coming from upstairs. You moved up and towards the nursery, and you caved in. 

“L-Lily?” you mumbled as tears began to stream. 

You walked over to Severus, who was holding your best friend in his arms, wailing in disappear. 

“You have to go Severus.” You ordered. “You can’t be here.” 

“I won’t leave her. I can’t leave her.” He responded. 

“Severus, the Order is coming and if you remain, they will hurt you.” 

Severus got up, and stumbled out of the nursery and into the night. 

“I’m so sorry.” You wept as you took Lily into your arms. “I’m so sorry.” 

You placed your friend back onto the floor and looked up into the crib. The poor child could sense something was wrong. He was crying, and as you examined him you noticed a scar that was never there before. You took the child into your arms and made your way downstairs. 

\---- 

You woke up, with a stream down your cheek. You were relieved that today was your day off or it would have been problematic. You saw your kids sitting on the floor, hands holding onto yours. 

“It’s alright mum.” Castiel said. 

“We’re here. We’ll protect you.” Leo added. 

You kneeled over, pulling the kids in for a comforting hug.


	9. Hallow'een

“Harry!” you said very joyfully. 

“Professor!” 

“No need for the formalities. Honestly it takes a lot of getting used to. Why aren’t you at Hogsmeade?” you asked. 

“Permission slip. Blew up my Aunt so I never got that signature.” Harry said. 

“You should have come to me, I could’ve signed it.” 

“But that would be inappropriate.” Harry said sarcastically. “Need a guardian to sign it.” 

“That wouldn’t have been a problem considering…” 

“F/N!” 

You turned around to see a smiling Remus. More like nervous smile hiding true anger. You became flustered, remembering that Harry didn’t know the truth and as such, it needed to stay that way. Harry began to look at you strangely and you knew he was restating your words. 

“Excuse me Harry.” You said before quickly walking into Remus office. 

“That was reckless F/n, even for you.” Remus scolded as he entered after you. 

“I know, I know, but today, today isn’t a good day.” You said as you sat in an armchair. 

You glanced into the fire, unable to look away from the flames that danced around. Remus was on his desk, observing you with an empathetic eye. 

“I know F/n. I know it’s hard.” 

“Easier for you to say. I deserve to be in Azkaban.” You said, a slight tear rolling down your cheek. 

He got up and knelt before you. He took your hands into his and looked up. 

“Their deaths wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could to protect them.” 

“Apparently not enough. Trusted the wrong people I did.” 

“Now F/n. there was no way you could have known that Sirius was a traitor. None of us suspected it.” 

You froze for a minute before remembering what had happened. 

“Right. Sirius.” You said half heartily. 

“What about you Remus. How are you feeling?” 

Remus rose, ruffling his a hair a bit. 

“Like a million galleons I tell you. Could hardly taste the bitterness.” Remus joked. 

You stayed with Remus a while before going towards the Hallowe’en feast. 

Upon entering, You remembered how much you missed the decorations. The lit Jack-o-lanterns were scattered everywhere; their different sizes and faces illuminating the halls. The bats were all fluttering about near the celling as glowing ribbons appeared and disappeared in an ephemeral movement. 

That warm feeling began to fade with each step you took towards your seat. You avoided making eye contact with Severus, who wore an emotionless and pained expression. With Remus going through his transformation, you were left alone with the sullen man. Every once in a while, you engaged in table conversation with the other professors but you could feel Snape’s eyes on you, judging you even. 

When that was over, you followed the students to Gryffindor tower. You wanted to hear about the children’s experience, wondering if they felt the same as you did when you were in their position. As you climbed up the stairs you noticed a cluster of students blocking the way. You moved through the crowd wondering what had caused this block of flow when you your heart stopped. 

“Somebody get Professor Dumbledore!” Percy called out. 

You bent down and observed the Portrait of the Fat Lady. She was missing and more so, the painting was slashed. You traced the torn paper all the way up to the corners. This wasn’t a Halloween prank. In fact, whatever made these markings did so out of rage. Dumbledore arrived in light speed, waiting for you to give an answer. When you had turned around, your eyes said it all. He called out for a search of the Fat Lady when Peeves arrived. 

Peeves was being himself, taking pleasure from everyone’s excitement, curiosity, and anxiety. Teasing Dumbledore of the events before placing a head on your shoulder. 

“He has quite a temper, that Sirius Black.” He said. 

You swore you could hear the sounds of glass breaking but it was just the flood gates of your mind shattering. Quickly you began walking past the crowds. You didn’t need to hear Dumbledore’s command before acting. You rolled up your sleeve and summoned your limit of six spriggans. 

“Spread out. Search the castle for Sirius Black. Do not kill him. We need him alive.” You ordered before spreading out yourself. 

As the night progressed, you believed that the chance of finding Sirius was limited. He must’ve been long gone before anyone could notice the painting. You were turning the corner when you felt a presence and casted a spell. 

“It’s nice to see that you’re still sharp.” Severus said. 

“I’m so sorry. Do forgive me. Dark Corridors and all. Kind of unsettling.” 

“Still. Quite the chaining spell. Wouldn’t have suspected that of you.” 

“I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt because frankly, this is a rough night and the following days are just as bad.” 

“Then I shall be frank. There is no way that Sirius could’ve entered the castle without the assistance of another.” 

“And you thought I was a suspect.” 

“Until now.” 

You felt slightly accomplished with yourself. It wasn’t easy to get off of Snape’s suspect list. He was quite thorough when it came to prying on others. If anything, You knew you were innocent and it was best to have him off your back. 

“To be honest with you. I don’t think he had assistance.” You said. “He did break out of Azkaban when so many years there should have rendered it impossible. He was a drama queen. Just didn’t think he was poetic as well. We should report back to the Headmaster.” You said. 

And that you did. Severus discussed his thoughts with the Headmaster before leaving the children to sleep.


	10. Reminisce of Two

“STOP GOOFING OFF!” you yelled across the Quidditch field. 

You could see James cracking up in the distance as he hovered over his team. Sirius decided to listen, swinging himself back onto his broomstick. 

“Enthusiastic about practice are you?” Remus asked. 

“Not really. Just trying to avoid a hospital visit; dangling from a broomstick like some kind of monkey. It may be practice but that is still a long way down.” 

“Oh look at her, Howler is finally worried about her Padfoot.” Peter teased. 

“I am always worried; about ALL of you. THAT is why I holler all the time.” 

“So…how does it feel?” Remus asked. 

“How does what feel?” 

“Missing all your smooching sessions in the corridors?” Peter teased. 

You grabbed Peter; locking him in your arms. You closed your fist and began nudging his head. 

“MOONEY! HELP ME!” Peter cried. 

“Afraid not. You did warrant it.” Remus shrugged. 

You released Peter who only looked at you at you with slight teary eyes and a slightly angry, yet pouty, expression. You returned your attention to the field and in that moment, it was as if you were looking at a different person. James was nodding his head in approval as Sirius whacked the oncoming balls with precision. The idea was, that the team would send Quaffles and Bludgers in his direction. James would shout out commands in which Sirius would have to obey. He was doing quite well if you had to say so. To be quite honest, you found his uniform and performance to be quite…appealing. 

“Like what you see.” Peter teased. 

You turned towards him with a menacing face that sent him squealing and cowering under Remus. You and Remus shared a laugh before returning your attention to the field once more; your previous expression diminished. It was Maolloas’ turn as target beater and before you, Sirius was pretending to surf his broom. You were going to yell once more but you held your breath. No use in wasting your words on the numbskull. 

“Must bother you that he’s out there?” Remus started. “Not having him to yourself that is?” 

“Right. Because I’m the jealous type. I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt because it’s you speaking. But look at him. He’s having innocent fun out there.” 

“Innocent fun? Why Howler…what kind of fun does he have with you?” Remus continued. 

You took a deep breath; regretting what you said. You knew what he was trying to get at. You were slightly annoyed but it was expected. They were your friends and it was no secret that Sirius had a reputation. Still, it was different with you. You weren’t like the other girls he’s fooled with and more so, he always seemed to have placed you on a higher pedestal. Besides, something told you he would rather kill himself before treating you like some Flossie. 

“Come on boys. It’s the opposite with me. AND it’s not like you have innocent fun with…” 

There was an outburst of people yelling at you to get down as a Bludger was making its way towards you. In response, you raised your hands to cover your face and proceed to duck when a sharp sound shook you. 

“You alright love?” 

You looked up to see Sirius floating in front of you. 

“Me!? What about you!?” you asked with concern. 

Sirius’ right hand was missing his glove and was turning red. You assumed that he made his way to protect you from the rouge ball. At the same time, there was no way he could have been left unscathed having to fly and knock the ball during a short period of time. 

“Nothing Madam Pomfrey can’t fix. Are you okay?” 

“Chipper.” You said sarcastically as you examined his now swelling wrist. 

“It’s really nothing F/n. it was my honor.” 

“Stop with that romantic knight act.” 

“Not an act. And make me.” 

“The Qudditch field always had a way to make us forget our worries.” A familiar voice said. 

You came back from your past and into the present. You were sitting in the same spot from that memory more than thirteen years ago. 

“So what was it?” Remus asked. “With such expressions, it had to be pleasant.” 

“I guess you can say that. Autumn ’76. You and Peter were prying into my love life when the Bludger came at me.” you answered 

“Ah. Pleasant for you, annoying for me.” Remus remembered. 

“Pleasant? I was really concerned.” You defended. 

“Oh yes. Is that why you two nearly made out instead of going to the hospital wing?” 

“We have two different memories on how that played out.” 

“It would seem so…You’re not getting soft on us are you?” 

“Really. I can’t reminisce in simpler times.” 

“You can. But the love you had ran deep. You have everyone fooled that you couldn’t care less but I saw it with my two eyes and heard it with my ears. If anything was real, it was...” 

“I’m not getting soft Remus. But you’re right. There is a part of me that is still with him but my kids come first. Leo, Castiel, AND Harry. Anyway, practice is over. We should start heading back.” 

You and Remus got up and made your way down below. Both of you had failed to notice something, something under the seats. Sitting and watching quietly in the shadows was a large black dog simply staring into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

“So I’ve noticed that your team have been focused on breaking a specific set of plays.” You said as you approached Harry and Leo. 

While Harry was Seeker, Leo took up playing as a Chaser. 

“We’re up against Slytherin so Oliver have us learning and breaking down their plays.” Harry said. 

“Not a bad idea. But isn’t the blonde brat faking his injury?” you inquired. 

“Wait, you know about that?” Leo asked. 

“I’m a professor remember? And I’ve seen an injury or two in my life. He’s dragging.” 

“So you could do something about it.” Harry said. 

“Right. Let’s add Quidditch to me and Severus’ bad blood.” 

“Severus?” Harry questioned. 

“Bad Blood?” Leo added 

“That would explain the extra random points.” Hermione said. 

She was waiting outside the field with Ron and Castiel. 

“But don’t you like the points Ms. Granger?” 

“Slightly.” She responded. 

“Can we return to bad blood?” Harry asked. 

“Expecting some tales on the professor?” 

“Something that could shut him down when he’s high and mighty would be nice.” Ron requested. 

“Wait. How well did you know professor Snape?” Ron asked. 

“Good enough. We were friends once.” 

The children made some odd noises of horror as you walked towards the castle. 

“Friends? He was friendly?” Harry asked. 

“Mostly with his Slytherins. Still, he was one of my closest friends for some time.” 

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“He chose a side and disappointed the wrong girl.” 

“Quite some female.” Ron said. 

“She was.” 

“But there has to be a story.” Leo said. 

When you had parted ways with the students, you returned to your room feeling quite pleasant with your day. You told them a little about your time at Hogwarts but nothing that was too personal. Still, it was nice to remember the good things about Hogwarts. It was more than a school. It was a haven meant to alleviate different problems. And then there was a knock at the door. 

“Harry!? Do come in. How can I help?” you asked. 

“Well…I was just wondering…did you…when you were in school…know my…” 

“I did. James Potter and Lily Evans. Funny how that worked.” 

Harry looked slightly confused and a little hurt. 

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. Let me clarify. In the earlier days, your mother wouldn’t give your father the time or date. Used to call him toe-rag amongst other things. It was brutal. But James was determined.” 

“What changed her mind?” 

“I’m not quite sure. I personally believed that she always carried a soft spot for him whether she cared to admit it or not. But I remember that summer.” 

You offered Harry a seat as you poured some tea. 

“Your mother and I were close. Quite close. She had called me to tell me about her visit to James’ place. She was helping him with something when she accidently overheard him talking to your grandmother. Well, more like eaves-dropped cause she was quite intrigued.” 

“Do you know what they said?” 

“He was pouring out his feelings. Wasn’t anything new to me? James had spent most of his time trying to impress her. The day wasn’t right if he hadn’t attempted to flirt with her. She never bought it though. Thought that he was just trying to earn some credit with the boys. Strange what you learn about someone when they don’t know your listening. And it was great what he had said. You see, your grandmother was suspicious of James’ intentions with Lily but never quite heard him say so himself. He had told her, your grandmother that is, that he was completely in love with her to the point it hurt. How she was everything he could have dreamed for and more and how he didn’t deserve her. How she was way out of his league but she was worth everything. He became dejected though. Now that I think about it, I don’t believe that he knew she was listening. I suspect Euphemia knew all along. Your grandmothers name.” 

“What did she do. My mother that is?” 

“She came to me. I was dating at the time and she didn’t want to bother her sister. She knew my answer since the fifth year. She was still stubborn but eventually found a way that they could meet halfway. It was around this time James swept her off her feet.” 

“I thought he did so when he was talking to Euphemia.” 

“Yes but no Harry. I meant it literally. He got on his broom and held her hostage until she said something.” 

“Wow.” 

“I know. So what about you? Any crushes if I may ask. Maybe Hermione…?” 

“Just friends. And no, not at the moment.” 

“Okay. Just don’t go swooping on girls when the time comes. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m I need of some chocolate and Remus has a good stash so...” 

“Stealing?” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. I’ll talk to you later.”


	12. Snivellus

“You know, I couldn’t help but notice something.” You said. 

You were currently in the library with your friends, Lily and Severus. Lily had gone to retrieve some books for your current study session leaving you a brief moment to privately discuss something with Severus. 

“You’ve noticed something?” Severus asked. 

“Rephrase. Some things.” You replied. “For starters, you’re quite adept with potions.” 

“Why thank you but I dread what you are going to say next.” Severus responded. 

“And you’re quite the target for the four hooligans.” 

“You only now noticed that. Then again, you do consider them your friends.” 

Of course, you were referencing the troubling foursome, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. 

“But do you want to know the reason why?” you started. 

“Because like many others, you think Sirius Black is cute?” 

“Don’t think that because we’re friends I won’t jump over this table. Anyways, the reason may be something you might take pride in.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Let’s bring up the cases. They’re friendly to me for multiple reasons. One, I’ve known Sirius before all of this so of course, steering clear of James, Peter, and Remus is impossible since you can’t get one without the other. Two, I’m a Gryffindor. Three, and the most important point to this comparison that is about to happen, I’m Lily’s best friend. You don’t get her without me and thus, they see me as an opportunity to her.” 

“Well then, I guess I’m just the man servant.” Severus said sarcastically. 

“Which leads to your part. You’re a Slytherin.” 

“More offense.” Severus continued. 

“Not like that. They take a lot of pride in their house and see the Slytherins as their main rival, thus why they target your house most of all. Two, you are Lily’s friend.” 

“And how is that different from you?” 

“Because I’m not the one with the crush.” 

Severus’ face began to redden. 

“I-I don’t have a…” 

“Who you lying to? Oh come on Severus. She is a beautiful girl. Totally in the top five of attractive girls in our year. Emerald eyes and auburn hair? She’s like a Disney Princess!” you said. 

“How do you know about Disney?” 

“My parents aren’t arrogant. And back to the point. I see how you look at her and even clam up at certain points. And that my friend, is why James is jealous of you.” 

“High and proud mighty Potter jealous of me?” 

“Don’t kid yourself. You’ve managed to befriend her on best friend level. And James…let’s say Lily is not…” 

“Lily is not what?” Lily said. 

She returned with a handful of books, which she placed on the table. She propped herself next to Severus and you nearly lost it with Severus’ expression. 

“Impressed.” You cackled. “We’re talking about James by the way.” 

“You mean that arrogant, inconsiderate, high-horsed, good for nothing, dunce of a toe-rag git?” 

“Wow.” You and Severus commented, 

“And as you can see, not everyone in Gryffindor are all friendly with one another as demonstrated by Ms. Evans.” 

The next morning you headed to the green house for Herbology. Professor Sprout walked in after you all had settled. 

“Today, we are going to deal with the Blubber Bud. Can anyone tell me what properties the Blubber Bud is capable of?” 

Lily raised her hand. “The Blubber bud is used as a tonic for teething toddlers and a pain reliever for other cases.” 

“Yes Ms. Evans. Now, today, we are going to grind the Blubber Bud into a fine powder like so. Alright children, get to grinding.” 

“When class had finished, you couldn’t help but feel disturbed. Throughout the class, you notice the hooligans whispering amongst themselves while throwing a few glances at Severus. Worse, you had noticed that Peter snuck a small amount of Blubber Bud powder into his pockets. 

“F/n.” Lily stated as you headed to potions. “I noticed you grabbed a handful of Blubber Bud Powder back there.” 

“Professor Sprout won’t notice. It was only a little.” 

“Might I ask why?” 

“Let’s say I’m an agent of karma.” 

“Forget I asked.” 

You entered the classroom where you took your seat next to Sirius. You were waiting for your brew to cool down when you saw Peter reach into his pockets. He passed the small bag, of what you assumed was the powder, to Sirius. 

“And what might that be?” you asked. 

“Nothing for you to worry about love. Just keep stirring your cauldron.” 

You would have done the opposite, but your grade was more important. Sirius emptied the contents into the palm of his hand before blowing the dust onto Severus. In a matter of seconds, Severus began to sniffle. 

“Everything alright Snivellus.” Sirius teased. 

The effects of the powder began to worsen and Severus began breaking into a soft cry. 

“Ah Snivellus. You need a blanky or something.” James teased; earning a few giggles from the other students. 

The Professor took Severus and escorted him out the room. 

“That wasn’t nice.” You commented. 

“Me? I didn’t do anything. And if I were you…” Sirius began to lower his voice “I wouldn’t go around saying anything.” He threatened. 

Sirius gave you a smile in which you returned. A few seconds didn’t pass before you rose your palm up and blew your small amount of dust into his face. 

“You…!!!” Sirius directed. 

“What are you accusing me of Snuffles? I suggest you go back to stirring your cauldron.” You said before lowering your voice. “Bite me.” 

Sirius left the room before the worse of the powder’s effect could take place. 

It was strange to you. The amount of things you did for Severus when he couldn’t defend yourself. No wonder why you didn’t have much to tell the children because most of Severus’ embarrassing moments were parried with antics of your own. You looked across the Great Hall and when you caught Snape in your sights. He was never much of a smiler but now, he just looked as if he was living a gloomy Monday on repeat. Most of his childhood was spent being the target of the marauders' schemes and for that, you pitied him. He never married nor did he have children of his own. You assumed that the loss of Lily took a huge toll on him. 

Your pity slowly turned into anger. He made decisions and he chose wrong. You lost more than he could even imagine and yet, he turned out so cold and cruel. If it weren’t for him, your best friends probably could have live. Many people could have lived. Then you caught yourself. Since when did you lose your ability to be empathetic? Even though he made his choice, he came around in the end. Although it was late, he turned and he must be carrying the weight of those paths on his shoulders. 

“It is rude to stare.” 

You snapped out of your thoughts and realized that Snape was now in front of you. 

“Pardon me. Being here…I’ve just been drifting off to the distant past alot.” 

“Strolling through memory lane. Reminiscing about your…husband.” 

“Damn Sirius. Let’s get a drink.”


	13. The Twins

“In such cases, the punishment would be severe, but I believe you will find something suitable.” Professor McGonagall said. 

“No worries Professor. I certainly will.” You said menacingly as you turned to face your sons. 

“Follow me.” you gritted. 

The boys had pulled a so called prank on their potions master, setting his quills on fire. If it were anyone else, besides Remus, they would have probably gotten away with it. Which lead to the problem. Severus had seen you pull the same antic on James, Sirius, and Peter, when they had pushed him into the great lake. It was quite a L/n signature; forming origami animals on enchanted paper and ordering them to com-bust. Your father had shown it to you when you were young and most likely did the same with the twins. When you reached your office. You simply took a breath before giving them an earful. 

“LEO AND CASTIEL BLACK!!!HOW DARE YOU PULL SUCH STUNT!!! YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY COLLEAGUES AND COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED!!! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!!!?” 

“We didn’t think…”Castiel started. 

“THAT’S RIGHT YOU DIDN’T THINK!!! MARCH UP TO YOUR DORMS AND BRING ME YOUR COIN PURSES!!!” 

When they returned, you ordered them to stay in their dormitory before heading to Hogsmeade. You went to the supply shop and bought an expensive set of fine-made luxury quills their money could buy. When you returned, you shoved the box into their arms and ordered them to follow you. 

“Professor Snape. My children have something they would like to say.” 

You pushed the twins in, who uncomfortably walked up to the professor. 

“I Leo Black...” 

“…And I Castiel Black.” 

“Would like to formally apologize for our wrongdoing.” They said in sync. 

“We understand the circumstance and realize that our behavior was beyond excusable.” Castiel continued. 

“We offer these...fine…exquisite….overly expensive” Leo gritted. 

“Leo…?” you said under your breath. 

“We offer you this brand new set of luxury quills as atonement for our actions.” Leo continued. 

“I will formally accept such gift. Hope it won’t happen again.” Severus said with a small grin. 

“Good. Office. The both of yous.” You said. 

The boys began heading for the exit before making a full one-eighty and facing Severus. 

“But if you don’t keep your perverted hands off our mother…” 

“WHY YOU ARROGANT…!!!” You began to shout. 

\-----Later that day 

“And there is Ms. Howler.” Remus said as you returned to the potions room. 

You knew that Remus would be there since Snape was making him a brew of wolfs bane to help over the holidays. 

“I could hear you scream two months detention from a mile away. Hogsmeade trips cancelled for four months. Objects confiscated. Winter trip cancelled.” 

“Expensive quills.” Snape mentioned. 

“Expensive quills.” Remus mimicked. 

“What bothered me was perverted hands. Care to explain?” Severus inquired. 

“They saw us at the Three Broomsticks. Assumed we were on a date and as a result, didn’t take it well. I’m really sorry about that.” 

“Protective of their mother.” Severus stated. 

“You have no idea.” 

For most of their life, it was just you, the boys, and occasionally, their grandfather. Even in their young age, they’ve grown quite protective of you. You remember when they were four, they would glare at one of your colleagues that had a habit of flirting with you. Honestly, it’s how the pranking started. It wasn’t for the fun, at first, but a defense to protect you. Whenever you went to the family manor, you would catch your father telling them stories about your mischievous deeds along with their father’s. They grew to admire the man even though they never truly remembered him. You wanted your father to silence himself and withhold such knowledge of their father. You were afraid that when the time came to reveal certain matters, they would either be disappointed or worse, bullied for their mixed feelings. Never happened though or it never showed. 

They knew about Lily and James’ death but not as Lily and James their god-parents, but the famous Potter family. And to them, that man that he killed wasn’t Peter Pettigrew, the boy you went to school with, but just a man that had the misfortune of crossing Sirius’ path. 

“Still.” You continued. “Their actions were unacceptable. You can have them for detention. Give them chores to do if you want.” 

“As nice as that would sound, I wouldn’t want them working in here.” Severus said. 

“They really are like him.” Remus commented. 

“Lets hope that they didn’t inherit other aspects.” Severus finished.

**Author's Note:**

> This, had taken longer then expected. The revisement started out so simple and got complicated real quick. I found myself writing a Wizarding War story that wasn't coming together properly. Eventually between school and wanting to deliver a story that was improved and worth it, I buckled down and said "Let's get it done!" The Wizarding War story could be put up after this installment, completing the three part goal I had in the beginning. Then again, there could be a fourth part. With the energy I had in the beginning of this trip, I now present the second installment.


End file.
